THE ZEO POWER RANGERS VOLUME TWO
by SM999
Summary: A Darker Version.
1. Chapter 1

**THE NEW ZEO POWER RANGERS**

**VOLUME TWO**

**BY SM9**

**Disclaimer**

I do not own the Power Rangers or anything affiliated with the television show.

The views as fictional as they may be are not meant to offend anyone.

I urge you to accept the ideas whether you agree with them or not, for the sake of the story.

Not Rated Yet.

**Summary**

The terrible wave that is The Machine Empire has declared war on the known universe.

The New Zeo Power Rangers will respond.

170 strong.

Battles are raged.

Lives are taken.

This is a galactic war.

The great armies shall clash.

**Intro**

December 2006.

Well Volume One was my very long introduction.

This is the war.

This is Zeo.

The new characters will be introduced.

But the story should read differently than the previous installments because it is a story about a war, a very long war, at least for the Power Rangers.

If I were to compare it to anything, I would loosely relate it to the "Halo" universe.

That includes the games and books.

If you have any knowledge with that style of storytelling then you may see the similarities.

This entire alternate universe of Power Rangers that I have created is very much influenced by the three "Halo" books: "The Flood", "The Fall of Reach", and "First Strike." (I haven't got around to reading the new one "Ghosts of Onyx") but it's sitting on my shelf.

Anyway this story brings up some new issues, such as the hundred and seventy new Power Rangers, and their reaction to "The Burden".

There are all sorts of conflicts, internal and external, large scale and small.

Action galore.

Yet there are other aspects.

Very human ones.

Lets see where my mind can take us next.

I did very little research on this project.

I implore that you attempt to indulge your imagination.

Enjoy.

**Chapter One**

Day 01.

Rain.

Thunder.

Lighting.

The essence of battle.

The night sky as black as the cold space above.

None of that can be felt deep below the surface.

Kilometers beneath Aquitar's great ocean.

They advance.

Cogs.

Tens of thousands.

They march.

Rifles in hand, programed for murder.

They feel no pain.

No sorrow.

They are emotionless.

Mathematical killers.

They march on the ocean floor.

Submerged in the dark water.

What lies ahead is a fortress.

A resilient people lie within it.

The guardians stand alone between the viciousness of the Cogs and their beloved city.

Five brave Aquitians.

Delphine, their leader, their Valkyrie:"There could be no better death than to die on the battlefield, and there's no greater victory, no greater feeling than being successful on the battlefield. If I am to lose my life here with you, I would be proud to say I have served, with such fine of warriors as yourselves. Such brave soldiers. These machines have decimated all that is holy. What marches toward your sword now is a pack of demons. We are the last defense. If we fall, Aquitar falls! And I cannot allow that! Show King Mondo and his entire empire that Aquitar will never surrender, never give in! We will fight to the bitter end!"

She unsheathes her blade and the five warriors sprint ferociously into their inevitable deaths.

In the abyss of darkness that is Aquitar's great ocean, they fight.

Three hours later.

//log.on/pink/kat/06/ When we arrived all that was left was the remnants of a civilization. Submerged in an ocean of blood. Where a short time ago there must have been a great slaughter. Im running through a shattered underwater complex. It once held life. Bodies float by. I knock them out of my path as I hurl my super-powered body at that sound. I have been given the ability to run through water as if it were as thin as air. And so I sprint. Metal sparks. Blades ignite. Bullets are launched into armor. Screams are bellowed. My "Brothers" as the leader said. Strangers. But still humans. And that is why I pound my legs into the rock floor below. I haven't lost sight of my purpose. The sight of obliteration that I am traveling through only intensifies my drive. The Zeo-Tech shotgun in my fingers gives me the means to fight back. To join them. These machines are a quick second away from being sprayed by explosive shells. As I turn the corner or the corridor I unleash that unstoppable annihilation on the first Cog I see. What remains of it disperses into the surrounding ocean of blood. I go to work. //log.off/pink/kat/06/

In the crumbling infrastructure of the flooded underwater city of Aquitar the 170 Power Rangers of Earth avenge the deaths.

Tommy runs through the mess.

He pushes away metal and flesh as he slices the unforgiving Cogs.

His Zeo-Tech seems to be holding up just fine.

Effective as ever.

He breaks free of the city and travels on bloodstained sand now.

Over the remains.

Onto the siege-tanks.

His anatomy so enhanced, he plows himself straight through one of the vehicles.

/com-transmission/tommy-trini/"I've reached the artilery! Report!"/com-transmission/tommy-trini/

/com-transmission/trini-tommy/"I've found the Aquitian Rangers. Severely wounded. One dead. We've retaken the city. I'll send reinforcements."/com-transmission/trini-tommy/

/com-transmission/tommy-trini/"Affirmative! I'll need all I can get, there's another assault wave inbound."/com-transmission/tommy-trini/

/com-transmission/trini-rangers/"Inbound at Red 1's coordinates. (3,5) (8,1). Form a defensive line on his mark. This battle is not over. We must secure the city!"/com-transmission/trini-rangers/

She ends her transmission and summons a medical cylinder from her Zeo-Tech suit.

Trini to the blue Aquitian ranger:"You'll be okay."

She places the device on his severed arm and reaches to aid his traumatized skull.

Trini:"Where is white?"

Tideus the yellow Aquitian ranger:"She's dead. Prince Gasket killed her himself."

Trini:"He's here? On the ocean floor?"

Tideus:"He was."

Trini:"Where is your red?"

Cestro the blue Aquitian ranger:"He saved my life. We were swarmed by cogs in the temple. When I got hit he sacrificed himself so that I could live. He was a great man. Never forget that."

Trini:"And he will be remembered."

03/Green/Adam:"So who is your ranking officer?"

Tideus:"Corcus, our black."

Trini:"Where is he?"

Tideus:"My com. link says he is still alive. No location though."

Trini:"Alright."

She turns her attention from the Aquitian rangers.

Trini now speaks to the platoons of rangers that have gathered around her:"Bravo team with 03/Green, search for survivors and establish base camp here, tend to the wounded. Alpha team with 06/Pink/Kat, report to Tommy and assist in defending the city. You three come with me, we're going after Corcus."

The soldiers disperse to their assignments.

Across the bloody ocean battlefield.

Tommy:"Form up!"

05/Blue/Rocky and 04/Yellow/Tanya stand beside him, their blood thirsty hearts aching for more killing.

The almighty force of the machines clash with the fierce rangers under Tommy's command.

Trini and her three corporals sprint toward a diminishing energy signal.

The life force of Corcus the black Aquitian ranger.

They halt as they reach a ravine.

With the magnification within her mask Trini can see him.

A mangled ranger.

Struggling to survive.

She has seen this sight before.

Trini:"Let's go!"

Corporal:"Enemy contact on radar Sir."

Trini:"Distance?"

Corporal:"Two klicks."

Trini:"Mount rocket launchers. I'm going in."

As she descends down the cliff she is reminded of her dying rangers.

/com-transmission/trini-tommy/"They're flanking us! Another force from my position! I need reinforcements!"/com-transmission/trini-tommy/

/com-transmission/tommy-trini/"You'll get em!"/com-transmission/tommy-trini/


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

//log.on/blue/rocky/05/ This is the only life for me. On the battlefield. I am wielding an unstoppable force. I am an unstoppable force. The bullets rip through their insides just as they should. I am effective. My blade hacks it's way through my victims. They can't even feel the pain, robots. Emotionless. Not like me. I have a fire within me. And I'm loving every second of it. Kicking ass and taking names. The life of a warrior. //log.off/blue/rocky/05/

Day 02.

//log.on/pink/kat/06/ My eyes drift open. I'm moving. I stare at the white lights above me as they fade into a blur. I hear voices. I hear screams. I hear the sounds struggle; fighting for their lives. I'm not on the battlefield. No, there is no presence of war here, only in our minds, in the form of memories. My eye catches a face. A stranger. He looks at me the way a man would if I were seconds from death. The feeling his eyes give me makes my own eyes shift down at my body. His eyes didn't lie. They must of drugged me. I should be screaming. Instead I cry. My eyes close again. I lose control of everything. My world goes dark. //log.off/pink/kat/06/

Eltarian Doctor:"We're loosing her!"

Kat is on the table.

The doctors use all sorts of lifesaving instruments.

She is among the survivors.

Yet she may not be one herself.

Somewhere between the Cogs and the Quadrafighters she lost a section of her armor.

Day 07.

The battle for the capital city of the planet of Aquitar was a success.

But it cost the Aquitians everything.

The planet is now under Power Ranger control.

The machines have been driven back.

Yet most see it as an unacceptable loss.

The Second Machine War has begun.

Location: The Temple of The New Republic of Eltar.

Seven. (Eltarian Time, Sunset)

Tommy travels the through the halls of the temple.

Towards the The Hall of Directorate of Interplanetary Affairs.

//log.on/red/tommy/01/ Five days have gone by. The wounded heal quick here on Eltar. We haven't lost a single trooper. I'm proud. We decided to give them R & R for the time being. While we figure this mess out. This mess being a Goddamn war. Something I myself have never seen. Nor have I lived through. Battles, yes. But never a War. It's going to take every ounce of me to assume command. It's not often that I think about what life could've been like. If I wasn't a ranger. But now, more than ever it haunts my thoughts. Will this ever end//log.on/red/tommy/01/

He reaches his destination.

The two robot sentries gaze outward, their faces emotionless.

It makes Tommy think of his enemy, and of his duty to ensure human existence.

The large doors open.

He joins Trini and Corcus, the black Aquitian ranger under the blinding spotlight in the center of the stadium.

Trini whispers to Tommy:"They're considering an offensive."

Tommy:"Are they mad?"

Corcus:"We deserve retribution, we're bringing the fight to them."

Tommy:"We don't have the numbers."

Corcus:"We have enough."

Trini:"Tommy, I've been considering it."

Tommy:"Do we even know where to find them?"

Corcus:"They've been attacking for a month, their armada is not far from Aquitar."

Tommy:"Do you have Zords?"

Corcus:"Yes."

Trini:"If we can hit them now, while they're down, it will make all the difference."

Tommy:"Who says they're down, by now their forces could be doubled."

Corcus:"Wherever they came from, it was far, they haven't had reinforcements in weeks."

Trini:"This is our time to strike."

Tommy:"Our Zords won't get here for another two days."

Corcus:"Then we strike on the ninth day."

A light ignites, illuminating the Chairman of the Council.

Tommy:"Yes. On the ninth day we strike."

Chairman of the Council:"Welcome generals. We have complied with all your requests adequately."

Trini:"And we thank you greatly for that."

Chairman of the Council:"We have consulted with our advisors and would offer our strategic counsel."

Corcus:"I am not to disrespect you and your people when I say, let us do what we must. This is a military matter, therefore leave it in the hands of the military. I do not concern myself with your public affairs, I ask that you give us the same respect. Be grateful for our presence, for we are the delivers from galactic downfall. We are the soldiers that will ensure protection. So be grateful. We will continue to appreciate the help you have given us thus far."

Corcus storms out.

Trini and Tommy are awestruck.

Not wanting to stand in the spotlight under the angered Eltarians, they too depart.

The doors close behind them.

Tommy:"Corcus, wait!"

Corcus:"And what do you say?"

Tommy:"What?"

Corcus:"What do you say?"

Tommy:"About what?"

Corcus:"In reference to my slaughtered race, please don't attempt to enlighten me. We are to strike on the ninth day. Gather your army, I shall do the same. Until we wear our armor again. Farewell."

Trini:"Don't lose your path. This is not revenge. I have seen to many fall to that emotion."

Corcus doesn't respond, he just continues down the hall.

Tommy turns to address Trini but she gives him a glare, and he knows she does not want to hear him speak.

Trini:"I will be in my quarters."

Tommy:"As will I."

They part.

Eleven. (Eltarian Time)

Within the capital city of Eltar.

Location: A Nightclub.

The hundred and 168 Power Rangers were given living accommodations for the time they will spend of Eltar.

But in the hours they would sleep, they are here.

Being the teenagers they are, they are here.

Enjoying their victory.

Knocking back shot after shot.

Less disciplined than their predecessors.

Rocky walks into the club.

His entourage behind him.

Rave music is blazing.

The people rhythmically skew their bodies to the beats.

They reach the bar.

Rocky:"Bring it on, your looking at a war hero here."

The barkeep slides a double shot of Eltarian liquor at him.

He slams it back into his throat.

A young woman approaches him.

Rocky:"Care to dance?"

Across the bar.

Adam:"So what do you think about all this?"

Kat:"About this war?"

Adam:"Yea."

Kat:"What's there to think, it's a war, and we are it's warriors. I've already felt the severity of battle."

Adam:"How are you doing?"

Kat:"I'm out here with you, tonight. Aren't I?"

Adam:"Yes you are. Want another drink?"

Kat:"Keep em coming."

In the solitude of the Eltarian Archive Tanya shuffles through holographic files.

She processes the knowledge of the Machine Empire at alarming rates.

Especially that of the royal family and the inner workings of their artificial intelligence specifications.

Location: Royal Quarters, Eltar.

Tommy opens the door to his home.

He had been wondering the hall of the complex for hours, traveling through his mind and his memories.

He steps in.

Xenia wakes.

Neither speak.

Tommy stands there paralyzed.

Xenia walks over to him.

Tommy is overcome with welcome.

Him and Xenia meet.

Their bodies pressed up against one another.

Together they succumb to passion.

//log.on/red/tommy/01/ Home. //log.on/red/tommy/01/

On her balcony, overlooking the city.

Trini's eyes fill with tears.

Her broken soul lets out a cry.

Everyday she slowly dies.

At that very instant 170 Zeo Zords are en route Eltar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A God emerges from a cliff.

His red armor gleaming under the cloudy sky.

Tommy has reached his end.

Alone he stands.

His Zeo-Tech sword in hand.

He is looking at an army of millions.

Tommy:"Machines!"

And he runs forward.

His feet kick up sand as he advances.

His blade hits another.

But it's no machine.

It is Jason's.

Tommy:"You're dead. Am I in hell?"

Jason:"Hell is the place demons go when their human shell leaves them. This is not hell. It is the vortex of life."

Tommy:"Are you my enemy?"

Jason:"I am King Mondo, ruler of the great empire. And I am here to vanquish sentient life. There is no force greater than I. None. And that is why you will watch as I take everything from you."

Tommy forces his saber forward, but he no longer holds a weapon.

He is now falling down into a dark abyss.

Day 09.

Tommy's eyes spark open.

His body is drenched in a cold sweat.

He is breathing heavy.

//log.on/red/tommy/01/ I feel as if my insides have been removed. It hurts to live. I become aware of my surroundings. Xenia lies next to me. Dreaming her sweet dreams. Are we to lose this war? I shun the thought and bolt out of the temple. I am overcome with perplexity. Yet I have lost control of my body. I sprit now. Through the empty streets. The dull morning sun begins to break the dankness of the night. The cold air enters my lungs and lifts my heart. The eerie scene of solitude further drives my fright. That nightmare is still sharp in my memory. I run beyond the technological jungle. I am now in the surrounding desert. By now I am screaming uncontrollably. I moving lightning fast. Leaving a cloud of sand suspended in the air. As I embrace my mixed emotions My body leaves the Eltarian soil and in flung through the sky. I am leaping over a cliff. And plummeting toward the surface of jagged rocks. I slam into the knifing stone. The power protects me. I rise into my sprint. My arms and legs pumping vigorously. That is when I realize where I am going. I'm not running to. I'm running from. From responsibility. From Everyone and everything. I reach the sea and halt my body. The sun has now risen above the horizon, I'm staring right at it. The ocean water beats up against the shore calmly. I am standing on the beach of hope. Being encompassed in the beauty of life. Can I abandon it? Can I abandon her? No. There is nothing for me in failure. I must win or die trying. There is nothing else for me. Nothing else but the fight. To unleash my brutality on the unforgiving machines. At all costs. We win this war. //log.on/red/tommy/01/

Tommy calls for his armor.

His H.U.D. is telling him that his Zords are to land three klicks from his location.

He sets out after his weapons.

Trini is awoken by the graze of the sun.

She peers out at the city.

At the Eltarian civilization.

Corcus steps into the room.

She rotates her neck to lay her eyes on him.

Corcus:"Where is your red?"

Trini:"I don't know."

Corcus:"Find him."

He walks out.

/com-transmission/trini-tommy/"Where are you?"/com-transmission/trini-tommy/

/com-transmission/tommy-trini/"With our magnificent counterparts."/com-transmission/tommy-trini/

/com-transmission/trini-tommy/"I'll assemble the troops."/com-transmission/trini-tommy/

/com-transmission/tommy-trini/"My position is (6,1) (3,17)"/com-transmission/tommy-trini/

/com-transmission/trini-tommy/"Give me an hour."/com-transmission/trini-tommy/

Location: The Temple of The New Republic of Eltar Courtyard.

Corcus and his the two remaining Aquitian rangers, Tideus the yellow and Cestro the blue, stand awaiting Trini.

Tideus:"Our Zords?"

Corcus:"In orbit."

Cestro:"Are they to be trusted?"

Corcus:"At this point, does it even matter? Whether we like it or not, we need them."

Trini exits the temple and walks toward them.

Cestro:"I pray to the Gods that they pull through."

Corcus:"The Gods have abandoned us. We are on our own now."

Trini:"We will meet you in orbit."

She hands them each a pill.

Trini:"Take these, they are synthetic communication technology. It will set up a broadcast link between us."

Corcus:"Right."

He swallows the pill, as do his comrades.

Trini teleports to Tommy.

Corcus:"Be ready my brothers, you know all to well the power of the Machine Empire. Let our victory be a swift and successful one."

Tideus:"Yes. Let it."

They too teleport; into their Aquitian Zords.

Location: Eastern Coast of the Eltarian Sea in relation to the Capital City, Eltaria.

The 170 Power Rangers of Earth stand on the shore

Most of them look upon the Zords for the very first time.

Tommy:"These are your Zeo Zords. Use them as you must, they will give you all the power that they are able to. This battle will be one of great importance. I will not lie to you. False hope is useless, it is for the fearful. And we are not afraid! Not all of you will survive this fight, I pray that you do, but the truth is this enemy is relentless in its efforts to exterminate us. Therefore we will show them that we will not die without a fight! Who is with me?"

The soldiers cheer.

Trini:"Mount up! Today we fight! Today we are victorious!"

The rangers teleport into their new Zords.

Location: Eltar's Orbit, Space.

The three Aquitians lie silent in their Zords.

Each one preparing themselves for battle.

From out of the atmosphere emerges a squadron of 170 strong.

Corcus opens his eyes.

His heart is slowly increasing it's beats.

His adrenaline beginning to secrete.

He speaks:"They're here."

/com-transmission/trini-all rangers/"Humanity is best left off the battlefield! Let your soul exit your body! Become a blood thirsty beast!"/com-transmission/trini-all rangers/

/com-transmission/corcus-all rangers/"(128,346) (731,972)"/com-transmission/corcus-all rangers/

173 emotionally charged warriors teleport into the Machine Empire's Armada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

/com-transmission/rocky-all rangers/"Kill every last fucking one of them!"/com-transmission/rocky-all rangers/

The Machines are hit by surprise.

They rush to scramble their Quadrafighters.

The Power Rangers burn thrusters at maximum.

/com-transmission/trini-all rangers/"Form up on me Alpha Squad."/com-transmission/trini-all rangers/

/com-transmission/corcus-trini.tommy/"We are taking the royal flagship."/com-transmission/corcus-trini.tommy/

/com-transmission/tommy-corcus/"Not alone."/com-transmission/tommy-corcus/

/com-transmission/tommy-rocky.tanya/"Thr royal cruiser with the Aquitians."/com-transmission/tommy-rocky.tanya/

/com-transmission/rocky.tanya-tommy/"Yes Sir."/com-transmission/rocky.tanya-tommy/

/com-transmission/trini-all rangers/"Here they come. Launch missiles!/com-transmission/trini-all rangers/

The tens of thousands of machines advance.

/com-transmission/tommy-all rangers/"Break!" /com-transmission/tommy-all rangers/

The Zords split into individual formations of three.

Billions of hostile missiles exit their mechs and propel through space at speeds almost as violent as the pilots themselves.

And the contact is made.

The first line of Quadrafighters are hit with a wave of destruction.

Metal explodes everywhere.

Shrapnel penetrates through robotic demons.

The Zords bring forth their rifles and cannons.

All sorts of hell erupts.

Machines attempt to evade as the enraged humans slaughter them.

/com-transmission/prince gasket-all rangers/"Power Rangers? Is that what I am looking at? I see an army of weaklings struggling to defeat Quadrafighters. Ha. As amusing as it may be, don't even question the might of this empire. Your efforts are meaningless. You will all die. Ha. Power Rangers? Ha."/com-transmission/prince gasket-all rangers/

/com-transmission/rocky-all rangers/"He's afraid! We are victorious!"/com-transmission/rocky-all rangers/

/com-transmission/trini-all rangers/"Close that frequency and continue!"/com-transmission/trini-all rangers/"

The rangers engage their enemies ever so fiercely.

The three Aquitians along with Rocky and Tanya battle through countless waves of Quadrafighters.

/com-transmission/corcus-aquitian rangers/"Never surrender! We fight for Aquitar and all of her fallen people!"/com-transmission/corcus-aquitian rangers/

Tommy slams explosive slugs into oncoming fighters.

His Zord is untouched.

/com-transmission/tommy-trini/"This is to easy. It's a trap. We must fall back."/com-transmission/tommy-trini/

/com-transmission/trini-tommy/"Your right, but we cannot leave."/com-transmission/trini-tommy/

She reverts her thrusters and the back of her Zord collides with a battle cruiser.

She then fires her cannon at another warship.

The blast shatters the hull as the force thrusts her and the cruiser behind her at a third machine ship.

/com-transmission/trini-tommy/"Whatever they have, we will match it!"/com-transmission/trini-tommy/

At that moment 30 more warships teleport into the battle.

/com-transmission/prince gasket-all rangers/"Would you like to see how a real army conducts itself?"/com-transmission/prince gasket-all rangers/

/com-transmission/tommy-rocky.tanya/"Get to that royal ship at shut him up!"//com-transmission/tommy-rocky.tanya

/com-transmission/trini-all rangers/"Retreat!"/com-transmission/trini-all rangers/

The Machine Empire's armada now surrounding the rangers opens fire.

Out of the massive warships comes devastating energy blasts.

The machines sacrifice their own Quadrafighters in the bombardment.

Zords are completely annihilated.

Lives are burned into nothingness.

They barely have time to scream.

In seconds 68 Power Rangers are wiped off the plain of existence.

In seconds.

Tommy lets out a howl of emotion over the com channel as tears burst from his eyes.

The survivors freeze in awe.

/com-transmission/tommy-all rangers/"Retreat!"/com-transmission/tommy-all rangers/

Rocky and Tanya along with the three Aquitian rangers punch it to the royal flagship.

They ignore their butchered comrades and continue on their mission.

Warriors to the very bone.

Tanya runs out of ammo and immediately unsheathes her sword.

An Aquitian Zord cuts through the hull.

Rocky fires the last of his bullets at two of the five Quadrafighters following them.

Before he can switch weapons Tanya maliciously hacks them apart.

They crash their Zords into the hanger bay of the ship.

The Aquitians are already aboard.

The two eject into an army of space adapted Cogs.

Their Zeo-Tech powers quickly silence the troopers.

They sheath their blades.

Rocky:"This way."

Tanya cocks her shotgun and follows him.

The rangers reach an airlock.

As it closes they are forced down to the floor as the artificial gravity kicks in.

Rocky:"Run!"

They sprint through corridors filled with piles of dismembered machines.

The Aquitians are fighting their way to the bridge.

Tanya:"Radar!"

Rocky shifts his eye to the indicator on his H.U.D.

The walls surrounding them blast apart.

Smoke.

Fire.

Violent metal debris.

And the approaching Cogs.

Before Rocky can summon his rifle, a concussion-causing force impacts his skull.

Tanya reacts.

Her finger tears back the trigger.

The machines lose all hope of existence.

She plows bullets into the smoke.

Relentless.

She pumps the killing machine in her hands.

Reloads.

And continues her rampage.

//log.on/blue/rocky/05/ Before I see I hear. The faint noise. It's the sound of absolute extermination. A sound I know all too well. It fades in. From a distant pounding to a deafening thunder. I hear it all. Then the blackness becomes vivid picture once again. I'm viewing a blur of destruction. And before my sight is crisp, my rifle sends a bullet through some thing's chest. I'm on my feet. The smoke hasen't cleared. I tell her to follow me. She's a good soldier. I continue to pull back my trigger as I kick off the metal surface of this alien bulkhead. My shoulder rips open another Cog as I ricochet towards another. The gravity is gone. And I have no time. My mind works quick, and a nerve impulse ignites the jet engine within my suit. She does the same. I point this cannon of mine above, to prevent myself from crashing into metal floors as I ascend. The debris removes the threat that once pursued me. Radar never ceases in it's effectiveness. The Aquitians are close. I reload. Gonna need all the ammunition I can get. //log.on/blue/rocky/05/

Tanya:"Incomming!"

Rocky:"Just keep going! Forget em!"

Tanya:"I'll leave a gift."

She hurls a grenade back at the persistent Cogs.

Rocky:"You know the plan."

Tanya diverts from her ascend.

//log.on/blue/rocky/05/ Good girl. Go get that son of a bitch. //log.on/blue/rocky/05/

The not so distant scream reminds Rocky of what he is doing.

He fires his gun one last time and the flooring above him becomes an entryway to the bridge.

Rocky emerges from the depths of the ship.

Metal sparks off his resilient armor.

His eyes tell him of a slaughtered crew.

And of the figures before him.

Rocky doesn't need to unsheathe his sword.

Prince Gasket's legs have been removed.

//log.on/blue/rocky/05/ Prince Gasket's legs have been removed. And as his mangled metallic body kneels upright, he does not pray, nor does he plee. Gasket knows what is to become of him. I don't make my presence known to them. But the Aquitians know I'm here. With a blade that should be drenched in blood, the black ranger gets all the retrobution he wanted. Metal cuts metal; Gasket's head hits the floor. There's no blood. Only the death of a demon. I had to see it. //log.off/blue/rocky/05/

Corcus:"Let's go."

Location: Escape Pod Deployment Dock.

//log.on/yellow/tanya/04/ The gravity is active on this level. My legs carry me towards my goal. I switch to my rifle. I can take them out from a distance. My eye aligns with the scope, I lock the shots and fire. The guards go down. The room is empty now, except for me and Prince Sprocket. I put a bullet in his heel. //log.off/yellow/tanya/04/

/com-transmission/tanya-rocky/"Got him."/com-transmission/tanya-rocky/

Location: Five Klicks from the Machine Armada.

A few minutes earlier.

Tears fall down Tommy's face.

//log.on/red/tommy/01/ This war is young, yet already too old. I haven't budged since the slaughter of more than half of my troops. My eyes stare at a pixelated monitor; flashing an image of a traumatic loss. I can't tell if it's sunken in yet. Doesn't matter. Not now. There is always time to mourn. But never enough time to heal. Radar tells me to keep sharp. I want to ignore it. But I cannot. //log.off/red/tommy/01/

/com-transmission/tommy-all rangers/"Delta form up on me. We're going back. If a ranger breaths, he or she shall be coming home with us today. Gather your strength. We fight for our wounded. What's done is done. But we have not given up. Not yet. Not ever. /com-transmission/tommy-all rangers/

Tommy thrusts his Zord foward.

Out of the engine roars a perpetual fire.

That same fire burns within Tommy.

He returns to hell once again.

His army follows.

This war is young, yet already too old.

Location: The Battlefield.

//log.on/yellow/trini/02/ I'm drifting. Blurred vision. Muffled hearing. Off Com. I'm drifting. Engulfed in darkness. The slight flicker of distant stars leave me with no sense of hope. It has betrayed me before. And I am yet to forgive it. But without the trust of hope, what do I have? Nothing. Nothing at all. //log.off/yellow/trini/02/

//log.on/green/adam/03/ My controls are frantic. E.M.P.(electromagnetic pulse) My monitor flashes on and off. Com. works, but who is left? If I am alone? Doesn't matter. I hear all sorts of battle, but see nothing. Enough. I arm my handgun. It blasts open an exit for me. I dive out into the vastness of space. I learn that I am about a klick from the battlefield. The machine cruisers bask in their victory. I contemplate retaliation. Then remind myself of the casualties. Before I can radio in, a distant cluster appears ahead. A formation. Backup. This battle has not ended. And I am not dead. We fight//log.off/green/adam/03/

/com-transmission/tommy-all rangers/"To all survivors; radio in your location and we will evacuate you."/com-transmission/tommy-all rangers/

/com-transmission/adam-tommy/"(234,456) (236,768), Sir."/com-transmission/adam-tommy/

The rangers play "angel" to their fallen brothers.

One by one the number of casualties decreases.

The Machines continue their assault, but the rangers are tactical.

And dispose of the Quadrafighters.

Once again the fires of war crash between two armies.

Location: Escape Pod Deployment Dock,The Machine Empire's Royal Flagship.

Rocky runs into the large chamber.

Tanya:"The Aquitians?"

Rocky:"They got what they came for."

Tanya:"Gasket?"

Rocky:"Yea."

He approaches her.

Rocky:"So this pod operational?"

Tanya:"Yea, but haven't we taken the ship?"

Rocky:"Get in. They'll attack it."

Tanya:"They wouldn't attack the royal-"

Rocky:"They would. Get in."

They enter the pod and it seals behind them.

The white lights click on revealing Sprocket.

Rocky:"Hello. Nice to meet you, your majesty. Ha."

Tanya had already removed it's limbs and disabled it's consciousness.

Rocky:"Let's go."

Tanya:"Where?"

Rocky:"Off this ship. Hide us in the remains of our comrades."

They eject from the ship's underbelly.

As they escape, the flagship is violently bombarded by the machine armada.

Fire propels them into the recently established graveyard.

Tommy's Zord cuts through his enemy.

The rangers fight.

And as their blades slash through, the royal flagship explodes in the distance.

/com-transmission/tommy-all rangers/"Ignore the Quadrafighters! Save as many as you can! And let's get out of here!/com-transmission/tommy-all rangers/

The remaining warships charge their cannons.

/com-transmission/tommy-all rangers/"Retreat!"/com-transmission/tommy-all rangers/

The rangers teleport as the second blast obliterates the entirety of the battlefield.

The Armada claims victory.

And hundreds of machine battle cruisers teleport in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Day 10.

The sun rises above the sky of Eltar.

112 traumatized souls teleport into the atmosphere.

And the mighty Zords fall down unto the surface.

The Power Rangers have returned.

Location: Hospital, Eltar.

Tommy wonders frantically through the corridors.

In search of Trini.

His friend.

He cannot find her.

//log.on/red/tommy/01/ It's not right. That she is the one to die. How could I let this happen. For all I had done to save her. Maybe she was meant to die that day. Die with Billy and the others. I cannot determine that. I know that together we could do this. We could lead an army. But now I am alone. And with her abandonment, I have become a vessel. Open as could be. Useless. For all the loss I have felt. All the pain. The tears. Never have I become so incapacitated. Her loss is an awakening. A light. Telling me that I can chose. That I am not a slave to fate. That I can do whatever it is I must do. To throw away all my burdens. To become as free as the air. Let the universe crumble. Who am I to defy an Empire? And just when I reach this nirvana I am reminded of reason once again. For my angel flies in through the doors. As beautiful as ever. Xenia. She meets me and all time freezes. All thoughts dissolve. I am here to protect. To ensure happiness. And I cannot ignore that. Alone I am not. She may not be by my side, but she is with me always. Xenia. You are everything. //log.off/red/tommy/01/

And in that hallway they kiss.

And all is tranquil for a brief moment.

The eye to this storm.

Day 13.

//log.on/yellow/trini/02/ I'm dead? It's everything I feared. Not dead. Pain. It proves that I'm alive. Pain is real. I am alive. My arm is gone. There's a knifing explosion of hell all along my spine. And my muscles scream for death. A headache that could splinter a mountain. I am alive. And with that life comes all the pain imaginable. My left eye is gone, blood spews from punctures I never new I had. I'm covered in my own discharges. The one bloodshot eye I have stings when it views the black structure I lie within. I don't know where this place is. All I know is that I am alive; and feeling absolute agony for being so. I have lost all sense of pride. Kill me. I beg. Kill me now. //log.off/yellow/trini/02/

Out of the darkness comes a single geometric light.

The sound of pistons and hydraulics.

The sound of torture.

It doesn't feel the slightest compassion for her.

It doesn't feel anything.

It is a machine.

Programed.

And it grips the human flesh that is her remaining ankle.

Trini would scream, but she doesn't have a tongue to do so.

A murmur of emotion escapes her body.

It drags her mangled skeleton.

A trail of thick blood follows.

Trini has life.

Unwillingly.

Day 12.

Location: Machine Escape Pod.

Rocky:"You got that com. link up yet?"

Tanya:"Just about...Done."

Rocky:"Good, now we can begin."

He turns to the battered machine lying across the pod.

Rocky:"Let's wake up our little friend here.

He walks over to Price Sprocket and touches his palm to it's skull.

The artificial intelligence mirco-cells within his armor initialize the robot's power console, and it regains it's consciousness.

Rocky:"Cue the transmission."

Tanya follows her orders.

As the Prince's optical sensory lens active he peers in on an approaching ranger.

Rocky punches his fist into it's face then turns his attention towards the broadcast device, and the entire technically applicable universe.

Rocky:"A machine lies here before me. A thing that has the power to alter this war. It is of the royal family of my enemy. What I am here to do is simple, I am to show the great King Mondo and the people of this universe that if they decide to annihilate my people, there will be consequences, and they will be great. For them to know that the Power Rangers will never allow for their victory, but only for their defeat. Now as I unsheathe my sword you may be asking yourself; does a machine feel pain? Well to answer you, no. But this victim of mine is no ordinary machine. Somewhere in it's construction it's creators got this great idea to make it more sentient. Therefore this thing not only feels pain, but also gets the chance to experience all the wonderful emotional gratification in torture. For the next hour you are going to watch me piece by piece inflict the most amount of agony on this little bitch as I am capable. And let me assure you now, I am very capable."

Rocky Holds his promise true.

And Prince Sprocket's "life" comes to a close exactly on hour later.

Having experienced all the agony he could have possibly felt.

Rocky has just ensured King Mondo's absolute dedication in eradicating the Power Rangers, and all that they stand to protect.

Escalation is a dangerous thing.

Location: The Temple of The New Republic of Eltar.

Tommy stares at the vid-screen.

If his life has not been difficult enough.

He has a world of troubles ahead of him.

And they're all not from the enemy.

But dealing with Rocky and the public's opinion will have to occur quickly.

The enemy will advance at an alarming rate.

And Tommy must collect reinforcements.

The second verse of this war will be of an enormous scale, and the rangers are likely to fail.

//log.on/red/tommy/01/ Give me hope. Give me the strength. Give me victory. For I fear this war will be the end of us all. //log.off/red/tommy/01/

Day 15.

//log.on/green/adam/03/ I used to hear her screams. Every secound. They used to haunt me. But ever since they cut her tongue off...She screams no more. I have no sense of time, not in this place. I don't know what days or month or years mean. I know what a second means. And I pray for just one without constant suffering. I don't have to hear her to know that she's still alive. But even that gives me little hope. They never even spoke to us. Not once. Machines. Never said a word. Just kept eating at my nerves, pulse signals. Is that all pain is? A pulse signal telling my brian something it never wanted to know. They strike randomly, or at least it seems like they do. Keep showing me the light of death, and striping it from me the moment I reach for it. My mind is deteriorating. I once thought there was only so much the human body could handle. But they have proven me wrong. systematic torture, then healing, then back to torture. Inject some sort of re-growth serum that makes this go on forever. And now as they drag me back to another session, I hear hope. I hear machines being mutilated. The sounds of violence. A fight. I can't move. My muscle system has been deactivated. I have no control over my body. But someone does. Someone found a way. I must do the same. It's coming closer. Explosions, bullets, swords. A battle. And then it happens. The place becomes a blaze. My skin begins to melt. And the machine clamped around my leg is consumed by automatic fire. Bullets pound it apart. I can't scream. I can only burn. And then out of the depths comes hope. Hope looks me in the eyes and I'm safe. I am free. He stabs me with a needle and the liquid enters my veins. And my cells embrace it. I am overcome with life. And I become human again. The green armor forms over my redeveloped body. Thank you. I flex my fingers into a fist to make sure everything works. Then I become a weapon. I sprint through hell. I scream her name. No answer. Then the air lock blows. And the fire is swept out into space. So am I. My jet pack works. I summon my rife. And push for full velocity. I enter the ship. Radar says incoming. I ignore it. She is my only priority. And she will live. The wall before me becomes a memory as my grenade tears it apart. Bullets and debris whiz by my head. A few collide with my armor. I pull back my trigger. The slaughter begins. The cogs are massacred. It is beauty. To see them die. It is pure beauty. The scream brings me back to reality. She is alive. It takes all my will to not reload. But it is what I must do. //log.off/green/adam/03/

//log.on/yellow/trini/02/ The fire eats away at my flesh. I feel it. I cry, scream. And then from my bloody ear I hear. I hear the voice. Its yells for me. Trini. Trini. Trini. My name. It wants me to live. It fights for me to live. But I do not. I fight for nothing. I want nothing; nothing but death. And once again I am denied. An injection makes me a Power Ranger again. I cry. He risked everything to save me. Yet I don't want to be saved. I don't even want to move. He pulls on my arm as I kneel. Give me a reason to live! Give me something! Anything! A bullet splinters through his armor, slices his skull, and 03/Green/Adam dies. Right before my eyes he dies. His life ends. And the Cogs advance. Yet I still find no motive to move. The tears flow as the triggers are pulled. As the bullets race forward. I open my heart to them. Let this life end. Kill me. Show me death. In the split second before they penetrate, as the DMT rushes to my brain, he hits me. His shoulder meets mine. And we teleport away from my firing squad. Away from my freedom. //log.on/yellow/trini/02/

"Hello, I am King Trey of Triforia, the gold ranger."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Day 13.

Location: The Temple of The New Republic of Eltar.

Tommy stands before the capital city.

Accompanied by the Eltarian leaders.

They stand on the royal balcony overlooking the courtyard.

A place Zedd once stood.

And the people have not forgotten.

For they have Zedd in their minds as they await the ranger's response.

Tommy looks over his speech in his H.U.D.

The news crews stand by for his address.

Tommy:"I am well aware as are you all of this great atrocity that has occurred only a few hours ago. Believe me when I tell you that those rangers responsible were acting on their own will, there was no such order given in which to torture a member of the Machine's royal family. Therefore actions are being taken to apprehend those responsible. The values of those specific individuals does not in any way represent the values of us Power Rangers. At this moment there should be absolutely no thought that us rangers are not completely devoted to the people of this universe. We exist to protect and serve. Remember that. Also remember that we are in a war. A war against a foe far more inhuman than any of us. We cannot dismiss our humanity but to defeat such an enemy we must respect their lack of empathy for human suffering. They have not made an official response to the atrocity yet, but there will be one. And it will speak of their devotion to ensuring our destruction. They will strike quickly. And the only defense you have is us. So until the threat of the machine Empire is at bay, do not question the actions of the Power Rangers. Hold dear to your loved ones, for this war will shake the lands of every planet, I stand hear before you today as one of you. A member of this universe. A person. I lower my mask to you. Look on my face. I am human. And I will protect you as will my brothers. Due to the catastrophic losses in our offensive, I am to recruit another hundred rangers from each of the planets of our universe. I ask you to step up and support our cause. In the course of the next few days, seemingly random abductions will commence. Be assured that this will only happen to the most capable of men and women. For any that are summoned, are to serve without protest. Our method of recruitment may not be accommodating, but never forget what is at stake. The very existence of our people. Thank you."

Day 15.

Location: Triforia.

The once fruitful place is now a vivid representation of hell.

The sky blackened by the Machine factories.

The air unbreathable.

The land poisoned by the deposited chemicals of the Machine facilities.

And arid desert of lost souls.

Ash blows by as the winds tear the sky.

There are no signs of life.

The civilization that once inhabited the planet has long been slaughtered.

The planet itself is a memory.

All that remains is a barren colony for the Machines.

Trey:"They invaded about six months ago. Their armada was to great for our armies. I fought to the very end. Watched my entire race get annihilated. They had me as a prisoner up until a few minutes ago. I don't have to tell you of the horrors I've endured. Are you okay?"

Trini:"I, I um give me a moment."

Trey:"I brought us here because I don't know where to go."

Trini:"I'm the leader of a Power Ranger group."

Trey:"Of Aquitar?"

Trini:"Of Earth. Look I don't want to be rude but please just give me a minute."

Trey:"Sure."

Trini walks over to the edge of the cliff they stand over.

She peers unto the vast grey desert.

Her mind takes her back to Billy.

She closes her eyes and breathes in the soothing air of Africa into her lungs.

Billy:"Happiness. I can barely remember I time I had it. I just want you to know that, you saved me too. So, thank you."

She can remember his touch, his sent, everything.

How she meant everything to him, and now as he means everything to her.

Trini:"Why do I fight?"

Trey:"Huh?"

Trini:"Why do I fight?"

Trey:"The Machines?"

Trini:"Why?"

Trey:"They will continue to destroy, until there is nothing left."

Trini:"And if everyone is dead? If there is nothing left? Will it end?"

Trey:"I don't know. Maybe they'll destroy themselves."

Trini:"Are you going to fight?"

Trey:"I fight for a different reason."

Trini:"Revenge. I've seen it before."

Trey:"I've spent months in that hell. For a while all I wanted was revenge. Justification. But as the days passed, all I wanted was death. To end my sorrows; I'd lost everything. But they killed me once. Pushed me to far, and I died. And as they brought me back, I saw death. I was so close I could taste it. I was dead. And you know what it was? You know what happens when you die? You start all over again. I was being born. And then I was sucked back into this life. For a split second I was free from hell. But think, if I were to be born again, wouldn't this all happen again? Wouldn't I have to lose my people again? Be here with you know again? In the end I realized that this is not my time to die. Not yet. I'm going to destroy this empire. For the sole purpose of living out this life the way it should be lived. Because you only get once chance. And anything worth having unless you have to work for it. I am willing to fight for life. In the end all I have left to hope for is life."

Trini is crying.

The tears are running down her face like a waterfall.

She's been given her reason.

A stranger has given her a reason.

She will always be have Billy again.

But this life is not over.

And she is willing to fight to find out what it has planned for her.

Trey holds trini close as her entire world is changed forever.

She embraces life the way Billy asked her to.

Trini:"Thank you."

She looks up into Trey's eyes, her tears are fading and her face is beginning to resembling a smile.

Trini:"Thank you."

The two hold each other tight on the mountain top as the clouds above begin to let it rain upon them.

Day 15.

Location: The Temple of The New Republic of Eltar.

Night.

Tommy lies in bed, his eyes are to the sky.

Xenia:"Are you okay?"

Tommy:"I'm dealing with it."

Xenia:"Really? You don't seem like you are."

Tommy:"Well, I am."

Xenia:"Alright. Just remember that I care about you."

Tommy:"I know."

Xenia:"I hope so. Next time you go off to battle. Think about how much I care. About what you mean to me. I love you, and if you were to die, I'd have nothing left."

Tommy:"I'm not going to die. I promise."

Day 16.

Sunrise.

Location: The Temple of The New Republic of Eltar Courtyard.

Tommy:"Announcing and documenting the formal inauguration of the first legion of the Unified Universe's Power Rangers. At this time I beseech the power upon thee."

211 rangers stand before Tommy.

He sheds a tear.

//log.on/red/tommy/01/ God have mercy on their souls. That is if God still exists. //log.off/red/tommy/01/

Day 15.

Location: Triforia.

Trey:"So you have allies?"

Trini:"Yes."

Trey:"Then the war is not over."

Trini:"I suppose it's not."

Trey:"How's your armor holding up?"

Trini:"Fine."

Trey:"We need to get off this rock, before they discover us."

Trini:"The magnetic waves are jamming my teleportation uplink. We need to get to a cruiser."

Trey:"Then we need an aircraft."

Trini reloads her battle rifle.

Trey:"What are you doing?"

Trini:"I'm getting a shuttle, come on."

Trey:"Are you asking me to assault a Cog barracks? Just the two of us? Are you mad?"

Trini:"I'm beyond mad. In a way, that's the only thing I got going for me."

Trey:"Madness?"

Trini:"If it can convince me to fight...Yea madness."

Trey:"Then let's move out. We can surprise them if we take the north ravine."

Trini:"Lead the way."

They accelerate their pace into a sprint.

Even the brutal downpour can't mask their presence to the Cogs.

Alert as ever.

The turrets bombard them half a klick away.

Trey:"I'll take the mortars, break for the troops!"

Trini:"Meet you at the airfield!"

They split directions.

Trini's rifle is more than effective.

//log.on/yellow/trini/02/ The Cogs fall. I blitz these bastard robots and he rushes the turrets. Trey the gold ranger. My ally. We are simply too powerful. Getting to the shuttle is just as easy. And just like that we break orbit. Back to Eltar? Back to the war. //log.off/yellow/trini/02/

Day 16.

Sunrise.

Location: The Temple of The New Republic of Eltar Courtyard.

Just as Tommy concludes the inauguration ceremony, Trini and Trey teleport onto the balcony.

The thousands of people go silent.

Tommy's jaw drops.

Trini hugs her brother tightly.

Tommy:"I love you."

Trini:"I love you too."

Tommy:"And who is this?"

Trey:"Trey of Triforia, I was-"

Trini:"He is here to help us."

Trey:"That I am."

Tommy shakes Trey's hand.

Tommy:"I am Tommy of Earth. And we can use all the help we can get."

Day 17.

/com-transmission/ranger-tommy/"Sir, we've got them sir."/com-transmission/ranger-tommy/

/com-transmission/tommy-ranger/"Rocky and Tanya?"/com-transmission/tommy-ranger/

/com-transmission/ranger-tommy/"Yes sir, we are holding them in detention cells at the Command Center."/com-transmission/ranger-tommy/

/com-transmission/tommy-ranger/"I'm on my way."/com-transmission/tommy-ranger/

/com-transmission/tommy-trini/"We got Tanya and Rocky, Command Center."/com-transmission/tommy-trini/

Ten minutes later.

Location: Command Center: Lower Levels SubSection 4A: Detention Block: Cell 13.

Rocky:"I'm not only willing to fight, but I'm built for it! Don't deny me of my destiny!"

Tommy:"You broke the code! It's unforgivable. I cannot allow you to remain a ranger. You are relived of your duties, a technician will be in shortly to administer you an antiserum for your powers."

Rocky grits his teeth and clenches his fist tight, every bit of him wants to break his restraints and tear Tommy's heart out.

The caged beast gives him that glare, the kind of glare that informs Tommy of his internal rage.

Trini enters the room, Tanya follows, her restraints removed.

Tommy:"What are you doing?"

Trini:"I'll deal with this, go."

Tommy gives Trini a stare that makes her all to knowledgeable of his anger.

As he exits he whispers to Trini:"Don't do anything stupid."

Trini:"I'll do what's right."

Tommy leaves, Trini seals the door behind him.

She is now alone with the two accused.

And is reminded of something Billy told her.

Something about Zack when she was in in the infirmary, the day they met, he saved her life, more than once.

Billy:"They came back fighting. Reminded me of beasts mauling at each other. Jason when on about how Zack had been murdering innocent people. Zordon just dismissed it, murdering innocent people for God's sake and he let it go! I guess Zordon dealt with it eventually, gave him a trail, but Zack was never really punished. And I can never forgive Zordon for that. Never."

Trini knew why Zordon did it.

She understood.

And She was prepared to do just the same.

For Billy never saw the bigger picture.

That Zordon let him go because it was necessary for the teams survival.

And even though Zack deserved a penalty, he was too valuable.

The same way the two murderers staring at her are too valuable.

//log.on/yellow/trini/02/ I'll do what's right, just as Zordon did. What's right. //log.off/yellow/trini/02/

And she knew it was against everything she honored.

"The ends justify the means"

Trini:"Listen up. You both know that Tommy wants you both decommissioned, but he's not here, I am. And I have other plans. Due to our current situation, I'm referring to the war. I'm willing to ignore the violation. This is not out of the kindness of my heart. What you did can never be forgiven, machine, human, whatever; it had a soul. That's enough to make it wrong. I'm not ignoring the crime, I'm just postponing it. I'll be frank, this war is one we are likely to lose, and if we are to attempt to succeed, we are going to need every soldier on the battlefield. I chose you two to be my ranking officers over a dozen other qualified candidates. Right now I'm regretting that decision, but it's a decision I already made. What's done is done. I'm demoting you both, you'll each be in charge of a small regiment. Your still rangers, and you will still fight along side your brother and sisters. When this war is over don't expect me to allow you to remain rangers. I need you, that's the only reason your still here."

Tanya:"Thank you."

Trini:"Dismissed."

//log.on/yellow/trini/02/ Zordon, you chose us to be your rangers. To fight when you could not; at first I was eager to change the world, then I was burdened by the responsibility, and now; now I am haunted by it, haunted by my dead family, my dead love, haunted by every decision I make, and haunted by you, Zordon. The name to my pain. As much as I can blame you, I can understand you, and in doing so, I can forgive you. What's done is done. And like trey said, I only have the future to look to, so remembering is something I'm gonna have to put on hold for a while. And just like that, I'm free. //log.off/yellow/trini/02/

/com-transmission/trini-tommy/"I'm all done here. You can go ahead and promote Johnson and Vallertes."/com-transmission/trini-tommy/

/com-transmission/tommy-trini/"Meet me in my quarters. We've got to talk."/com-transmission/tommy-trini/

Location: Tommy's Quarters, Command Center.

Trini steps through the doorway.

Tommy is seated at his desk.

The room resembles an office.

Trini:"What's going on?"

Tommy:"How could you just demote them! They should be decommissioned. Better yet, jailed!"

Trini:"Hey, your acting irrationally, they tortured a machine, an enemy. The code can be broken in certain situations. I'm not justifying their actions, I'm just trying to help you cope. I made a decision, a decision I can live with. Let's leave it at that."

Tommy:"Sure."

Trini:"And remember, I am the last surviving member of the original legion of Earth. Chosen by Zordon himself. Call me a bitch, but I outrank you."

Tommy:"About the promotion, Chan seems more capable than Vallertes."

Trini:"Promote her too then."

Trini begins to exit the room.

Tommy:"Hey, wait, I haven't spoken to you about, well about where you were. I haven't had a chance to apologize, for not staying, for not doing everything I could to save you."

Trini:"You did the right thing. I won't hold that against you. As for where I was, never speak of it again. Ever. It's someplace I would fight to forget."

Tommy:"Should I even ask about Trey?"

Trini heard what Tommy said, but appears to have ignored him, for she leaves his Quarters without a response.

Kat walks past her as she enters the room.

Tommy:"I'm busy."

Kat:"It's important."

Tommy:"Speak."

Kat:"Please seal the door sir, me being here is dangerous enough."

Tommy Locks the door by pressing a button on his desk:"Alright, go ahead."

Kat:"Well sir, I've come to talk to you about the Second Unit."

Tommy:"What's that?"

Kat:"Some of the other rangers, they've been, feeling a bit uneasy with the leadership. As in you and Trini. And things are starting to heat up. Recently there's been talk. And I've been hearing about this Second Unit a lot. It's an underground branch of rangers. I fear their forming a movement to take command. I felt it was my obligation to inform you."

Tommy:"Thanks. You can go."

He unlocks the door.

Kat:"You understand this conversation never happened."

Tommy:"Yea, don't worry."

Kat walks out the doorway and into the somewhat crowded hallway.

//log.on/red/tommy/01/ As if things weren't bad already. //log.off/red/tommy/01/


End file.
